Eco
by Hestiaa
Summary: One shoot centrado en la increíble relación de Mary y Emma. R&R


**Bueno, este es mi primer fic de Once Upon a Time. He notado que no hay muchos de Emma y Mary, así que intenté ir por esta vía. :)**

**La canción que le da nombre es "Eco" de Jorge Drexler, y realmente no puedo evitar pensar en estas dos cuando la escucho. **

**Espero que les guste y que dejen algunas reviews, así se si seguir escribiendo sobre estas dos o no. **

I

_Esto que estás oyendo ya no soy yo_

_Es el Eco, del Eco del Eco de un sentimiento;_

_Su luz fugaz, alumbrando desde otro tiempo_

_Una hoja lejana que lleva y que trae el viento._

De su larga lista de hogares de acogida, Emma solo recuerda uno con cariño, casi con nostalgia. Tenía catorce años recién cumplidos cuando la Sra. Plummer la sacó del orfanato, la subió a su auto de alta gama y la llevó hasta el barrio privado en el que vivía, prometiéndole una vida de lujos y sin privaciones. La Sra. Plummer no tenía más de cincuenta años, y sus maquilladas, redondas mejillas se le movían al hablar de una forma muy graciosa. Para ese entonces, Emma ya había aprendido a no hacerse muchas ilusiones. Todos los padres adoptivos son así al principio. Amables. Dulces. Casi displicentes. Te engañan para que creas que ellos te merecen, te aprecian, te desean… y, entonces, cuando ya te han endulzado, se olvidan de ti gradualmente. Entonces es cuando aparecen los verdaderos problemas, las verdaderas personas detrás de las máscaras. Porque todos tienen máscaras. Y aún cuando Emma sabía eso a la perfección, por un tiempo creyó, firmemente, que la Sra. Plummer era la excepción. La Sra. Plummer no la había adoptado por el dinero. De hecho, vivían en la casa más grande que Emma había visto jamás, y su difunto marido le había dejado una herencia millonaria. No, la Sra. Plummer veía en Emma una fuente de compañía, y eso a ella no le importaba. De hecho, la reconfortaba de cierta forma. Alguien la quería, la necesitaba. Y por un tiempo las cosas fueron bien. Todas las mañanas compartían el desayuno, y la Sra. Plummer la acercaba hasta esta costosa escuela, llena de niños ricos, malcriados, que miraban a Emma como si se tratara de algún tipo de extraterrestre. Por las tardes iban al cine o de compras, o simplemente se sentaban en el jardín, mientras Emma leía algún libro en voz alta, y la Sra. Plummer cortaba meticulosamente las flores. De hecho, "meticulosa" era la mejor forma de describir a la Sra. Plummer, puesto que todo en esa casa se hacía con una exactitud Napoleónica. El té se tomaba a la temperatura correcta, y no se dormía ni un minuto más de lo necesario. Sólo se veían ciertas películas que la Sra. Plummer seleccionaba cuidadosamente, y las salidas a la Iglesia los domingos por la mañana eran obligatorias. El cabello de Emma debía ser cortado todos los viernes sin excepción alguna. La Sra. Plummer la había obligado a cortárselo a la altura de los hombros, pero a Emma no le molestaba. Suponía que eso tenía que ver con el hecho de que todas las niñas de por ahí lo llevaban así, y tal vez la Sra. Plummer quería que ella encajara más en el grupo. Por eso compraban vestidos y sandalias que Emma jamás habría usado de no ser obligada. Por eso le enseñaba a maquillarse y a mantener sus uñas en estado. La verdad, la triste verdad, es que no era por nada de eso. No fue hasta que Emma comenzó a entablar conversación con alguna de sus compañeras que entendió adonde residía la locura de la Sra. Plummer (porque todos, sin excepción, tienen una). Verán… la Sra. Plummer y el Sr. Plummer tenían una hija que había fallecido a los catorce años. El Sr. Plummer, de hecho, había muerto unos meses después de la pena, sin poder superar la tragedia de perder a su única hija. Mientras Emma creía que la Sra. Plummer la quería, la necesitaba, en realidad no era a ella a quien necesitaba… era a su hija. Y se había pasado los últimos meses transformando a Emma en un recuerdo viviente, en una marioneta. Prefería tener a una imitación barata de su hija… que aprender a querer a Emma por quién era. Y aunque la Sra. Plummer era buena con ella… ese fue en el hogar en el que Emma más sufrió.

Emma no sabe porqué recuerda eso ahora, mientras se toma el descanso destinado a su almuerzo, dejando los reportes del tránsito a un lado. Tal vez sea porque, viviendo con Mary Margaret, se siente tal y como se sentía en esos primeros meses en que la Sra. Plummer prometía ser la mejor madre adoptiva del mundo. Es extraño porque, cuando accedió a compartir casa con ella, Emma nunca pensó que todos esos sentimientos aflorarían. Pero Mary Margaret Blanchard se empeña tanto en hacerla sentir bienvenida que Emma a veces siente un poco de miedo. Teme enterarse que Mary Margaret alguna vez tuvo una hermana a la que extraña. O una amiga con la que nunca más tuvo contacto. O que la dejará en la calle si alguien le ofrece más dinero. ¿Posee Mary una máscara? ¿Hay algo de ella que no es real, que es una farsa? A Emma no le parece que así sea. Mary es la persona más genuina que ella conoce. Es buena. Hasta la última célula de su cuerpo es buena. Es ingenua. En algunos aspectos, es casi inmadura. Y está sola. Está tanto o más sola que Emma. La dulzura y la predisposición de Mary Margaret no se agotan nunca. A medida que pasan las semanas, y mientras más se van conociendo, Emma más se convence de que Mary simplemente es así con todo el mundo, en especial con la gente que quiere. Y Mary Margaret la quiere. La quiere a ella, no a su difunta hija o al dinero del alquiler. Nunca se lo ha dicho, pero Emma lo sabe. El secreto está en los detalles, en la ropa doblada y planchada encima de la cama, en el chocolate caliente de las mañanas y las cenas conjuntas de las noches. En las cortas llamadas en los almuerzos, o las golosinas que le esconde en los bolsillos de su campera de cuero. A veces, en el simple gesto de una sonrisa cómplice, de una mano en el hombro, del frunce de labios cuando Regina pasa a su lado en el mercado. Emma piensa que Mary Margaret sería una madre perfecta. Tiene todos los condimentos para serlo, mientras que ella misma carece de la mayoría. A veces, en las noches largas, Emma realmente desea que la teoría de Henry sea cierta. Que ella pudiera ponerse de pie, bajar la escalera y meterse en la cama con Mary, sin decir nada, buscando sólo el certero consuelo de su compañía. Tal vez se está volviendo loca. O, tal vez, Emma realmente quiere creer que entre ella y Mary existe algo más que una simple amistad, porque las amistades se rompen, a veces con la misma facilidad que los contratos de alquiler. Y así como Emma se desvive por hacer que Henry se sienta orgulloso de ella, últimamente se encuentra a si misma buscando las oportunidades para que Mary también se sienta orgullosa, para agrandar sus afectos, para fortalecer el vínculo entre ellas.

- "No me has acosado en todo el día. ¿Debo iniciar una investigación?"- escribe, enviándole el mensaje mientras se termina el café que acaba de prepararse. Mary contesta tan rápido que Emma suelta una risita.

- "Estamos construyendo bebederos con los niños. No les he podido sacar el ojo de encima. ¿Disfrutaste tu almuerzo? ;) "- dice. Emma busca entre sus bolsillos, a sabiendas de que ese no tan críptico mensaje sólo puede significar que Mary le ha dejado una sorpresa en algún lugar. Encuentra el pequeño chocolate con maní en uno de sus bolsillos. Es su favorito. Mary Margaret tiende a recordar ese tipo de cosas. La Sra. Plummer solía darle unos caramelos de ciruela todos los días con su almuerzo. A Emma no le gustaban los caramelos, pero apreciaba el gesto. Después descubrió que su hija los comía por toneladas, y Emma jamás volvió siquiera a probar uno. Con Mary es distinto. Mary la quiere a ella, la quiere tanto como para esconderle golosinas en los bolsillos, y recordar que tipo de golosinas son sus favoritas.

- "Estuvo increíble, gracias. ¿Qué hay para cenar? ¿Quieres que compre algo?"- responde, lamiéndose de los dedos los restos de chocolate, palpando en vano los demás bolsillos, deseando encontrar más golosinas.

- "Lasaña. Compra el vino. Debo volver, Henry te envía un abrazo. Nos vemos más tarde."- contesta ella. Emma sonríe porque fue ella misma esta mañana quien dejó entrever que hacía mucho que no comía lasaña. Y, por supuesto, Mary tomó eso casi como un desafío personal. Emma continúa con el trabajo, haciendo una lista mental de las cosas que debe comprar en el mercado, intentando no pensar mucho en Henry y en cuanto lo extraña, o no dejar que su estómago se entusiasme tanto de sólo pensar en la lasaña de Mary.

-oo-

Aquella noche, cuando ambas terminan de limpiar la cocina y ordenar la casa, Mary anuncia que se irá a la cama sin siquiera mirar la televisión o leer algo. Emma espera unos minutos hasta oírla dormir, cerciorándose de que no la está viendo, y desliza una golosina en cada uno de los bolsillos del abrigo de Mary. Son de chocolate blanco y castañas, los favoritos de Mary, y algunos caramelos de naranja. Lo hace porque Mary se lo merece. Porque la quiere. Lo suficiente para dejarle golosinas en sus bolsillos. Lo suficiente para recordar cuáles son sus golosinas favoritas. Lo suficiente para saber, con total seguridad, que el hogar que Mary le construye todos los días es el único que recodará por siempre con cariño, con dulzura, con nostalgia. Eso si logran sacarla de allí. Porque, por como van las cosas, Emma nunca se irá de allí por voluntad propia. Esa, y no otra, sería la locura más grande de su vida.

II

_Yo sin embargo siento que estás aquí_

_Desafiando las leyes del tiempo y de la distancia_

_Sutil, quizás; tan real como una fragancia_

_Un brevísimo lapso de estado de gracia._

Es casi como un recuerdo. Emma no quiere pensar mucho en eso porque, de hecho, prefiere seguir soñándolo. El sol rebota contra sus párpados, y por mucho que ella intenta abrirlos no lo logra. Esto no la perturba. Está bien allí donde está, rodeada por una sensación de calidez, casi de infinidad. Es extraño. Es como estar flotando dentro del sol mismo. Es hermoso. Emma sabe, sin temor a equivocarse, que allí nada la lastimará. Allí está a salvo. Lo sabe porque ella se lo dice. Su voz es tan dulce, tan clara, que parece salir de la infinidad misma. Es un canto. Un murmullo. Un viento suave rozándole las mejillas, besándole las puntas de los dedos.

- _Emma… Emma… Emma… te amo, Emma…_- le dice, le canta. No hay nada de eso que Emma no encuentre increíble. El aire huele a jazmines, a canela, a peras maduras, a la cálida piel besada por el sol, y a la tierra húmeda que ese mismo sol nunca toca.- _Nunca temas, Emma. Papá y yo, no importa donde estemos, nunca dejaremos de amarte. ¿Entiendes eso? Papá y yo haremos lo que sea para ponerte a salvo. No seré feliz hasta no tenerte conmigo de vuelta. Y entonces nada podrá separarnos de nuevo, Emma. Nada nos separará de tu lado…- _los murmullos comienzan a cesar, a perderse, a transformarse en un eco distante. Emma se aferra a esa imagen, a ese momento perfecto en el que acaba de nadar. Algo en ella, esa parte que se ubica en el centro de su estómago, le dice que aquello no es un sueño, que es más bien un recuerdo.

Emma abre los ojos cuando ese absurdo pensamiento cruza su mente. El sol de la primera mañana se filtra por las cortinas, trazando complicados dibujos sobre el oscuro piso de madera. Mary Margaret dormita a su lado, su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Emma, su corto cabello rozándole la mejilla, y sus manos entrelazadas sobre las sábanas, entre ambos cuerpos. Aún cuando su brazo ya se ha adormido, puede sentir el anillo de Mary entre sus propios dedos. Emma suspira. Súbitamente, siente un nudo en la garganta, y tiene que tragar saliva para contener el llanto. Ni siquiera sabe que es lo que le produce esa sensación. No es tristeza lo que siente. No es dolor. Es… es un amor simple y puro. Sin dobleces. Es del mismo tipo de amor que siente por Henry. Los ojos de Mary están hinchados, y su nariz está roja, y Emma siente una pulsada de enojo al recordar porqué están ahí en primer lugar. No han hablado del tema, pero Emma sabe de todas formas lo que ocurrió. Lo sabe porque todo el mundo habla de eso, de Mary y de David, de la pobre Kathryn, de cuánto se engañaron al creer que Mary era una chica buena, sumisa, que no podría lastimar a nadie. Y Emma quisiera pegarles a todos. Meterlos en el pequeño calabozo de la comisaría sin dejarlos salir. Mary se ha pasado la noche llorando sin decir una palabra, aferrándose a la mano de Emma como si su vida dependiera de ello. Emma no sabe qué hacer. No sabe que decirle. Sabe que la reputación de Mary está completamente rota, hecha pedazos. Sabe que a la gente no le importará que este sea el único error que Mary cometió en su vida, porque eso es todo lo que la gente tiende a recordar: los errores que cometes, no los aciertos. Mary se mueve entonces a su lado, estirándose, abriendo los ojos y cerrándolos de nuevo, como si la luz le molestara.

- Buenos días.- murmura Emma. Mary vuelve a moverse, incorporándose en la cama, intentando recordar como fue que llegaron allí, a ese estado. En cuanto lo hace, sus ojos vuelven a llenarse de lágrimas, y Emma se aferra más a la mano de Mary que aún sostiene.

- Soy una persona horrible. Soy la peor persona del universo.- murmura, su voz cargada de tristeza, dejándose caer de nuevo sobre las sábanas y tapándose los ojos con la mano que no sostiene la de Emma. Esta sonríe, tristemente.

- ¡Oh, sí, eres la peor persona del mundo! Eres horrible. Yo te odio. Odio vivir contigo. Odio llegar a casa y encontrarte cocinando. Eres egoísta y mal hablada y siempre estás de mal humor. Y odias a tus alumnos y les haces la vida imposible. Eres la peor, peor amiga que he tenido en toda mi vida. Y preparas el chocolate caliente más asqueroso que he probado.- dice Emma, dándole un apretón a su mano y girándose en la cama para verla a los ojos. Mary se destapa el rostro, y mira hacia el techo por un segundo, como midiendo la situación. Entonces sonríe, suspira, y se gira también en la cama para mirar a Emma.

- Aprecio tu honestidad.- murmura, con una risita, limpiándose la nariz con el dorso de su mano.

- ¿Sabes que he aprendido en todos estos años de meter la pata constantemente?- inquiere Emma, frotándose la mano libre por los ojos, intentando quitarse los últimos rastros de sueño. Mary niega con la cabeza.- Que no son nuestros errores los que nos definen, si no la forma en que los aceptamos, los remendamos, los superamos y seguimos adelante. Y créeme, Mare… si hay alguien que sabe de cometer errores… esa soy yo.- finaliza. Mary asiente, sonriéndole, mientras un par de lágrimas nuevas le corren por las mejillas.

- Gracias.- responde simplemente.

- Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti.- confiesa ella, con una sonrisa. Planean entonces el resto del día. Emma saldrá a hacer unas compras mientras Mary ordena un poco, así podrán pasarse la tarde, la noche, y el domingo siguiente mirando viejas películas, usando pijamas y comiendo galletas. Ambas sueltan una carcajada cuando Emma se da cuenta de que, en realidad, no son más de las 6.30 de la mañana. Se quedan en silencio entonces, cada una pensando en sus cosas. Antes de volver a quedarse dormida, Mary se acerca más ella, dejando su cabeza en su hombro otra vez, probando tentativamente si Emma está de acuerdo con tanto contacto físico. Al ver que ésta no se opone, pasa su otro brazo por sobre su abdomen, buscando confort. Emma deja caer su cabeza sobre la de Mary, acariciándole levemente el cabello, limpiándole una de las mejillas.

- _Emma_…- dice su voz, en un susurro, y por un segundo ésta cree que ha vuelto a dormirse, que está de nuevo vagando en sus sueños. Porque Mary huele a peras y a canela, y su mano está tibia, como recién salida del sol, y su voz llamando su nombre se oye tan clara como si lo estuviera cantando.- _Emma… yo también te quiero. Eres la mejor amiga que jamás he tenido_.- le dice, conteniendo un bostezo, acercándose más a ella, y volviendo a quedarse dormida. Emma suspira, cerrando los ojos, conteniendo en vano las lágrimas. Por algún extraño motivo, aquél momento con Mary Margaret es aún mejor que su sueño. Es real. Está allí. Y, de nuevo, Emma desea con todas sus ansias que aquél momento no termine jamás.

III

_Eco, Eco, Eco… ocupando de a poco el espacio de mi abrazo hueco._

- ¿Crees que ya le agrado un poco más?- inquiere la voz de David, por sobre el sonido de platos lavándose y la estática de la vieja televisión.

- Debes darle tiempo, cariño. A ella le cuesta más adaptarse a las personas.- responde Mary Margaret, y Emma sabe con seguridad que está sonriendo, sólo con escuchar el tono de su voz. David no parece del todo contento con la respuesta, porque sigue insistiendo.

- Mare, en los últimos meses he estado prácticamente viviendo aquí y ella… no lo sé, siento que me odia.- continúa, con un dejo de frustración en la voz.

- Odiar es un término demasiado extremo. Y juro que le agradas, no te miento.

- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

- Te dejó el último trozo de pastel. Nunca pone reparos para que pases las noches aquí. De hecho, a veces hasta me pregunta si vas a venir, o si debe comprar de la cerveza que te gusta en el mercado. Ayer, sin ir más lejos, se quejó porque tenía que hacer las rondas nocturnas y no iba a poder ir con nosotros al cine…

- ¿Y eso significa que me quiere… que le agrado?

- En su mundo, eso significa que estás en su lista de favoritos. Créeme. Hemos vivido juntas por casi un año y es mi mejor amiga. Y, sin embargo, nunca me ha dicho que me quiere. Ni una sola vez.

- ¡Pero te adora!

- Pero nunca va a decírtelo. No esperes eso de ella.- las voces se han corrido de la cocina para pasar a la habitación de al lado, y Emma guarda absoluto silencio, fingiendo estar dormida.

- Eso suena un poco triste.- dice David, mientras se quita los zapatos.

- Eso es lo que la vida le ha enseñado, cariño. Pero… no lo sé, me gusta creer que algo en ella ha cambiado. Que las cosas están cambiando.- agrega Mary, con un dejo de esperanza en su voz. Emma quiere gritarle que sí, que está en lo cierto, que David realmente le agrada pero que ella simplemente no sabe como demostrárselo. Pero entonces Mary sigue hablando, y Emma pierde el tren de pensamientos.- Y, de todos modos, ¿porqué te preocupas tanto por agradarle?- inquiere, con un dejo en la voz de algo que podrían ser celos. Emma sonríe.

- Porque… no lo sé, creerás que estoy loco.- responde David.

- ¡Oh, vamos, dime!- insiste Mary. David suspira.

- Es que… tú eres mi familia, Mare. Eres lo mejor que tengo. Y Emma es como… es una parte tuya, de tu vida. Ella te quiere, es incondicional a ti, y quiero probarle que yo también lo soy. Tú eres mi familia, y ella es… es parte de _tu_ familia. Y yo quisiera que fuéramos una sola familia. Me gustaría que dejáramos de ser piezas sueltas, ¿sabes? De estar tan solos.- finaliza. Mary no responde de inmediato, y Emma puede apostar que las palabras de David la han emocionado, enternecido. Al menos ese efecto ha tenido en ella misma. Hasta entonces, Emma no se figuraba realmente qué era lo que Mary veía en David. Sí, él es apuesto, encantador, hasta gracioso. Pero no es hasta entonces que Emma entiende que, detrás de la fachada, se esconde un hombre tierno, dulce, sensible. Un hombre que haría lo posible por no lastimar a su esposa, aún cuando no la amara en verdad. Un hombre que encontraría la ingenuidad de Mary encantadora, y no se aprovecharía de ella. Un hombre que quiere a Emma por lo que es, por lo que tiene para ofrecerle. Y de pronto ella se encuentra queriéndolo. Emma realmente quiere eso que David propone.

- Sólo dale tiempo. Si hay algo que se es que Emma tarda en abrirse a los demás… pero cuando lo hace, vale la pena la espera.- responde Mary, y su voz es tan dulce, tan amorosa, que Emma no puede creer que esté hablando de ella. La casa se queda en completo silencio entonces, y la última luz se apaga. Emma puede oír el sonido de los labios de David y Mary besándose una, dos, cien veces. Hay algo reconfortante en eso. Ella no sabría explicarlo. Intenta quedarse dormida, no prestarles atención, porque siente que interrumpe algo íntimo. Pero no puede evitar oír los murmullos amorosos, los suspiros, las risitas de un amor que, después de todo lo que ha sobrepasado, promete ser indestructible. Emma se pregunta entonces, por primera vez en su vida, si sus padres realmente se amaban. Siempre se ha preguntado si sus padres biológicos la amaban a ella, pero nunca se detuvo a pensar si se amaban entre ellos. Ella quisiera creer que así fue. Ella desearía que ellos se hubieran querido al menos la mitad de lo que se quieren Mary y David. Se duerme aquella noche con los ecos de un amor del que se siente, sin saber porqué, partícipe. Se duerme sin entender que aquél amor dulce y apasionado que Mary y David sienten es el mismo amor que la engendró a ella.

-oo-

Cuando despierta a la mañana siguiente, se siente distinta. Completa. No sabe porqué. Se alegra al sentir el olor del café y las tostadas recién hechas, pero más se alegra al oír el inconfundible sonido de cucharas y tazas de un desayuno apurado. Baja las escaleras de dos en dos, temiendo perderse a sus compañeros si demora un segundo más.

- ¡Buenos días!- dice, casi en un grito, y Mary y David contestan al unísono.

- Alguien se despertó con el pie indicado esta mañana.- agrega Mary, con una sonrisa, tendiéndole una tostada con manteca y miel. Emma también sonríe.

- Es sólo que dormí bien. Nada más que eso.- explica ella. Desayunan en silencio, escuchando el reporte del clima.

- ¿Verás el juego hoy?- le pregunta Emma a David, señalándole al televisor, en donde ahora muestran las noticias deportivas.

- Tal vez. Si puedo salir del trabajo.- responde él, cruzando los dedos. Emma asiente.

- Podrías venir a mirarlo aquí. Tomamos unas cervezas, comemos algo…- propone ella. David frunce el ceño.

- Me encantaría, pero Mary dijo que no puede hacer nada esta noche, tiene una junta de padres…

- ¡Oh no, no, no me entendiste! Yo… a Mary no le gustan los deportes. Ella odiaría el juego. Pero pensé que tu y yo podríamos…

- ¡Claro! ¡Sí, claro que si! Compraré unas cervezas de camino aquí y… ¿te parece a las siete? Es a esa hora, ¿no?- dice David, sin ocultar su entusiasmo, sonriendo de forma tan contagiosa que Emma no puede evitar imitarlo.

- Suena perfecto.- responde, dejando su taza en el fregadero. No se le escapa la sonrisa cómplice que Mary y David intercambian.

- Debemos irnos. Los niños y yo saldremos de paseo hoy.- explica Mary, poniéndose de pie y tomando sus cosas. David la sigue.

- Adiós, Emma, ten un buen día.- dice él, antes de salir.

- Nos vemos en la cena.- agrega Mary, dándole a Emma una palmada en el hombro.

- ¿Mare?- la llama ésta, antes de que pueda irse. Mary le sonríe, invitándola a continuar, y Emma camina hasta ella y la abraza por unos segundos, tan fuertemente como puede.

- ¿Y eso porqué fue?- inquiere Mary con una risita, entre sorprendida y emocionada. Emma se frunce de hombros.

- No lo sé, yo sólo… eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero. Nunca te lo digo. Y hoy parecía un buen día.- explica, aún sosteniendo los hombros de Mary con sus manos. Ésta sonríe.

- Yo también te quiero, Em. Te llamo en el almuerzo.- agrega, besándola brevemente en la mejilla, y corriendo hasta la puerta. Y Emma sonríe. Sonríe por el resto del día. Una parte de ella, sonríe por el resto de su vida.

IV

_Esto que canto ahora continuará_

_Derivando latente en el éter_

_Eternamente_

_Inerte, así, a la espera de aquél oyente_

_Que despierte a su Eco de siglos de bella durmiente._

Le toma meses a Emma para convencer a Regina de dejar que Henry pase un fin de semana con ellos. Desde que David se mudó a la casa, Henry ha estado muriéndose por pasar un tiempo con él, su madre y Mary, y Emma termina consiguiendo que Regina le dé un día completo justo para su cumpleaños. Henry, Mary y David decoran la casa mientras ella está en el trabajo (Leroy simplemente no podía mantenerse lejos de los problemas por un día, aún si ese día es el cumpleaños del Sheriff). Cuando Emma vuelve a casa, hay globos y un pastel y una pequeña pila de regalos esperándola, además de tres rostros felices, sonrientes y familiares. Y es sin lugar a dudas el mejor cumpleaños que Emma ha tenido jamás.

- ¿Has notado que Henry no ha mencionado su teoría por un buen tiempo?- le dice Emma a Mary, mientras ambas ven como David le enseña a Henry a tirar piedras al mar. Mary asiente.

- ¿A qué crees que se debe eso?- dice su compañera, acercándose más a Emma en la pequeña manta que han puesto en el suelo.

- Creo que ha entendido que no necesita de esa teoría para tenerme en su vida. Que no voy a irme a ningún lado.- explica, tomando la vieja manta de bebé con su nombre y tirándosela sobre sus propios hombros. Henry logra entonces hacer que la piedra salte un par de veces en el agua, y ambas aplauden, contentas. Les toma unos segundos retomar la conversación.

- Con o sin maldición… nos has hecho más felices, Emma. Al menos nos has reunido. Y eso… eso no se paga con nada.- murmura Mary, frotándose las manos para calentárselas, intentando contrarrestar el frío viento del mar. Emma sonríe ante las dulces palabras de su amiga, y se acerca más a Mary, obligándola a abrazarla. Ésta obedece sin objeciones, y Emma coloca su cabeza en el hombro de Mary mientras ella la rodea con sus brazos. Se quedan en silencio otra vez, mirando a sus hombres, y cuando Emma vuelve a hablar, no puede evitar las lágrimas que se escapan por sus mejillas.

- ¿Sabes? A veces… a veces realmente deseaba que la teoría fuera cierta. La idea de que tú fueras mi madre y de que David fuera mi padre y todo eso… es tentadora. Es hasta halagadora. Serían los padres perfectos. Serían el tipo de padres que yo aspiraba a tener siendo más chica.- confiesa, limpiándose la nariz con el dorso de su mano. Sabe que Mary también está llorando por la forma en que la abraza más fuerte.- Pero, como tu lo dijiste, con o sin maldición… ya son mi familia. Los quiero como si así lo fueran. Lo demás son solo detalles.- finaliza. Mary le da un beso en la frente, y es un gesto tan propio, tan íntimo y tan maternal que Emma cree que han nacido para eso, que de alguna forma extraña son la una para la otra. Entonces, como si pudiera leerle la mente, Mary vuelve a besarla en la coronilla, como experimentando. Esta vez, sin embargo, algo más sucede. La invade una especie de cosquilleo, un ardor, y Emma cierra los ojos para encontrarse con imágenes de una vida ajena corriendo por su mente. Mientras más se aferran los brazos de Mary a sus hombros, más nítidas se hacen las imágenes. Y son sonidos, y besos, y fuegos, y luchas de espada y caballos, y pequeños recovecos en el bosque. Son bailes y estofados, y una pequeña cabaña perdida en la nada, llena de la risa de hombres maduros. Y es una tarde de verano en los jardines del palacio, su madre recostada sobre el pasto jugando con los cabellos de su padre, que dormita a su lado, su suave voz llamando su nombre una y otra vez.

- _Emma… Emma… Emma…_

Y Emma vuelve a la húmeda y fría playa, sin previo aviso. Henry y David siguen jugando, sin darse cuenta, y Mary (¿Mary?) se mueve un poco a su lado, su vista clavada en sus manos, su ceño fruncido, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, como una bella durmiente despertando de su ensueño.

- ¿Emma?- murmura, mirando ahora a su hija a los ojos. Esta asiente, sin saber porqué, sin entender del todo y, al mismo tiempo, entendiendo todo a la perfección.- Emma… tú… nos encontraste.- dice, con la voz cargada de emoción, y sonríe de la manera más hermosa que Emma le ha visto (y le verá) jamás.- ¡Nos encontraste! ¡Oh Emma, Emma, Emma!- repite, tomándole el rostro entre las manos, besándole otra vez la frente, limpiándole las lágrimas con sus pulgares. Y entonces la abraza, murmurando incoherencias, llorando de la alegría. Emma no conoce a esta nueva mujer. Pero es Mary Margaret. Y es Snow. Y, por sobre todo, es su madre.

- Te amo, Emma. Te amo tanto…- le murmura, mirándola a los ojos (y, ¿cómo puede ser que hasta ese momento ninguna se halla dado cuenta de que sus ojos son idénticos a los de la otra?). Emma piensa entonces en Mary, en las noches en vela y las manos entrelazadas, en el llanto incontenible y en las risas cómplices. En las golosinas en los bolsillos y los abrazos furtivos. Y piensa en armarios que desaparecen y en las pocas páginas del libro de Henry se atrevió a leer. Y la respuesta es tan, tan simple que la aturde. La toma por sorpresa.

- Yo también te amo, mamá.- le murmura, abrazándola ella también. Porque es la verdad. Porque siempre lo ha sido.

V

_Eco, Eco, Eco… ocupando de a poco el espacio de mi abrazo hueco._

Y todo es mucho más difícil de lo que Henry prometía. Porque Mary recuerda quien es, pero David no lo hace, y su esposa comienza a perder de a poco la paciencia. Y Emma la entiende. Se siente tan mal por ella y por su propio padre que se pasa las noches enteras buscando soluciones, girándose en su cama, intentando encontrar respuestas. Y su madre pone tanto empeño que sus fallidos intentos son cada vez más frustrantes. Mary (porque siempre será Mary para Emma, al menos hasta que se acostumbre a llamarla "mamá") recurre a todo aquello que pueda hacer que David vuelva a ser él mismo. Cocina la comida que él solía disfrutar y le lee los libros que solían leer juntos. Y lo llama por los apodos que a él le gustaban. Y llora cada vez que algo no funciona. Cuando Emma regresa de trabajar una tarde, meses después de que Mary despierte, y encuentra a su madre llorando en silencio… sabe que algo anda mal.

- ¿Ma…Mare?- inquiere, acercándose a la cama, sentándose tentativamente a su lado. Su madre se gira sobre si misma, mirando al techo, y sus ojos están hinchados de tanto llorar.

- Estoy perdiendo la esperanza, Emma.- le murmura, su voz saliendo de sus mismas entrañas, cargada de una pena sin consuelo. Emma se recuesta a su lado, invitándola a acercarse, y Mary obedece como un pequeño niño asustado en una noche de tormenta, lo que le provoca a Emma ganas de sonreír al darse cuenta de cuan invertidos están los roles.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste el día en que nos conocimos… cuando te pregunté porqué le habías regalado a Henry ese libro de historias?- le murmura, abrazándola por los hombros. Emma la siente reír contra su pecho.

- Que quería darle esperanza. Que eso… es lo más poderoso.- responde su madre, en el mismo tono, jugando distraídamente con los botones de la camisa de Emma. Ambas se quedan en silencio. No son muchos los momentos en los que pueden estar solas asi que, por lo general, intentan aprovecharlos al máximo. Y quedarse en silencio, recostadas en la cama, una en los brazos de la otra, suele ser su forma favorita de pasar el tiempo. Ahí, Emma es la hija de Mary y Mary es la madre de Emma. El resto del tiempo tienen que volver a sus viejos moldes, a los antiguos roles, y a Emma le cuesta cada vez más hacer eso.

- ¿Sabes que pensaba hoy?- dice Mary después de un buen rato. Emma niega con la cabeza.- Que aun si tu padre nunca recuerda quien es… una parte de él, de la persona que él solía ser… vive en ti.- le explica, incorporándose en la cama para poder mirar a Emma a los ojos. Ella también se sienta.

- ¿Y cómo es eso?- murmura, entre intrigada y halagada. Mary sonríe tan brillantemente que, de pronto, toda la tristeza de su rostro desaparece.

- Tienes su risa y su sentido del honor, de la justicia… y sus agallas, su tenacidad.- le dice. Emma siente que sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.- Y tienes su mismo sentido del humor también, ¿sabes?

- Eso es algo que también comparto con David…

- Sí pero… es distinto. Y tienes sus pecas. Y su cabello incontrolable.- agrega, pasando su mano por el desprolijo cabello de Emma. Esta suelta una risita, porque es verdad. Todo lo que Mary dice es verdad.- Él siempre, siempre creyó en ti. No es que yo no lo hiciera, pero él… él sabía que tu vendrías por nosotros. Te tenía una fe ciega. ¿Sabes que hacía a veces? Esperaba a que yo me quedara dormida para hablarte… para darte concejos, ánimo. Y siempre, todas las noches, te pedía lo mismo.

- ¿Y qué… qué me pedía?- inquiere Emma, su voz cargada de emoción. Mary cierra los ojos antes de hablar, como si se estuviera transportando a otro lugar.

- "Rescata primero a tu madre. Por favor… sálvala primero a ella." Eso era lo que te pedía.- le dice, limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, y Emma cree que ve algo de culpa en sus ojos.- Créeme, Emma, yo te amo tal cual eres. Te amo por lo que has hecho. Y te amaría aún si tu padre fuera un trol. Pero verlo a él en tus ojos… me hace amarte aún más. James… él sí está aquí. Físicamente, él vive en David. Y amo a David. No puedo evitarlo. Pero… ¿espiritualmente? Él vive en ti, Emma. Tú… eres lo que me da esperanzas.- finaliza, frunciéndose de hombros, dejando que la simpleza y la franqueza de sus palabras actúen por sí solas. Y Emma la entiende. La entiende a Mary, y entiende a su padre. Es como si, por primera vez, se sintiera realmente conectada a él. No por su sangre. No por su herencia. No por las pecas en su nariz. Si no por el incorruptible amor que ambos tienen por Mary. Emma se recuesta entonces, dejando caer su cabeza sobre la falda de su madre, y ésta instintivamente comienza a acariciare el cabello con sus suaves manos.

- ¿Mamá?- le dice, y esa palabra se siente tan extraña en su voz que, por un momento, ambas se congelan en su lugar.

- ¿Si, cariño?- responde su madre, y la emoción de su voz atraviesa a Emma como un rayo, como una ducha de agua tibia en el invierno más helado.

- Cuéntame más acerca de él.- le pide. Y su madre obedece. Y Emma la escucha hablar con tanto amor y tanto deseo, que sabe que hará lo posible por traer a su padre de regreso, porque esta mujer se lo merece, y porque ella misma se lo merece, y porque su familia se lo merece. Hasta entonces, deberá ser fuente de esperanza y consuelo. Deberá intentar llenar sus zapatos, su vacío. Deberá amar a Mary aún con más fuerzas (si eso es posible). Deberá continuar colocando golosinas en los bolsillos y enviando mensajes en los almuerzos. Deberá abrazar a su madre mientras esta llora, ocultando su propio llanto, y ambas deberán aprender a amar a David, aún cuando este no sea más que una imitación de quien fuera. Y un día, un glorioso día, él despertará. Él recordará las noches en que le murmuraba al abdomen de su esposa, enseñándole a su hija las cosas que creía necesarias. Él volverá a ellas… y de sus días de soledad solo quedarán los restos de un eco imperceptible, lejano y triste.


End file.
